It is common practice in the oil and gas industry to set a number of plugs in a wellbore. This commonly occurs when it is desired to separate various productions zones for stimulation such as fracturing or acid treatment. After stimulation the operator runs into the wellbore with tubing and circulates at the top of the uppermost plug to remove debris. The uppermost plug is then removed either by drilling the plug out or by releasing the plug and retrieving.
It is a therefore a desire to provide a multipurpose plug that facilitates circulating. It is a still further desire to provide a multipurpose plug that permits connections to other multipurpose plugs while facilitating circulation at the lowest most multipurpose plug in a manner that more than one multipurpose plug may be retrieved from the wellbore in a single trip.